The present invention relates to a device for coupling elements forming jeweller articles or precious articles in general.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a device allowing to easily and quickly join element made of precious metals to elements comprising pearls.
Prior devices used for coupling the above mentioned precious elements usually comprise a housing in which are set pearls and possible precious stones.
These prior devices, however, greatly limit making and decorating possibilities in the jewellery field.
Moreover, the mentioned prior devices frequently use glueing substances for firmly holding the pearls in their housings, thereby, frequently, the glued pearls can detach and be lost.